


History Has It's Eyes On You.

by wannabesuperboy



Category: DCTV, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen, ive never tagged anything before help, this isnt really superflash or anything so dont get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabesuperboy/pseuds/wannabesuperboy
Summary: Kara came to a crosswalk and started to cross when she heard screeching tires and gunfire going off, she looked down the street just in time to see a black SUV with a man in a clown mask shooting at 2 pursuing CCPD cars, she realized too late that the car was heading straight for her and she closed her eyes, wondering if this would be the thing that finally did her in.(A fic about if Kara was in Barry's universe.)





	History Has It's Eyes On You.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by 2 things, first thing is plastic-pipes amazing art about this AU and the second thing is the comic Supergirl: Being Super, basically Kara was still sent to earth to protect Kal-el but when she exited the phantom zone, she was sent to Barry’s universe instead and she grew up hiding her powers from everyone, I’m kinda making it up as I go.  
> I haven’t published in ages so thank @karolsens, @mobsterlena, @softsapphicluthor, and @mobsterkara for this fic, they inspired me to start writing again by listening to my stupid ideas.  
> (also I barely corrected this, I’m tired)

A recurring dream had plagued Kara since she awoke in the hospital bed at age 13 not knowing who, or where, she was, in the dream, a brown-haired woman rushed her out of her bed in the dead of night, speaking a language Kara couldn’t understand and earth was shaking beneath her feet, as if the whole planet was about to crumble, somehow, she had the feeling it was.  
A white-haired man greeted them solemnly at a spaceport, an otherworldly vehicle thrumming with power raring to take off, the white-haired man and the brown-haired woman’s faces were a blur in Kara’s dream but she got the feeling they were sad, another quake shook the hangar and as Kara flew through the emptiness of space, a loud explosion rocked her spacecraft and she felt as if her soul was coming undone and a splitting pain stabbed through her head. 

Suddenly, she was ripped from her dream world and she sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, the dream fading from her mind, she tried to grab at the remnants of it but it was no use, the dream had vanished, like always; she ran a hand through her golden hair, it was just a dream, she told herself, aliens didn’t exist and she was home, on Earth, in Central City. Kara sighed and got out of bed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep, it was a relatively peaceful night in the city; the view from her apartment window was filled with an empty street and fading streetlights. 

Kara took her phone off the nightstand and squinted at the bright screen, 3:46 AM, not a living soul would be awake and that’s just how she liked it, she walked over to the window and opened it, the cold night air washing over her in her tank top and shorts, she closed her eyes and let the wind run through her hair and her feet lifted slightly off the ground. 

Kara opened her eyes and she landed with a loud thud on her floor, she quietly hoped she didn’t wake the neighbors below her; she quickly closed the window and turned her back to it. She was doing it again, getting distracted by what she could do, by the things no one seemed to be able to explain, like how she could effortlessly lift a car, hear things happening miles away, see through buildings and fly. 

In her mind, she likes to call them her powers, because when she was growing up they were the only things that made her feel powerful, she could jump off a building and land unscathed and nothing could pierce her skin; like it was made of steel. At first, she thought she was magical, a beautiful princess sent from a far-off land, but as she got older she started to think of them as a curse, whenever she used them, she would destroy things or hurt people. 

She tried to tell people about her abilities but they didn’t believe her and when she tried to show them, they looked at her like a freak; and eventually, she started to think she was, no one else had these powers, she was an abomination, a cruel joke by whatever created her.

As Kara sat there, she couldn’t help thinking about the only person who had ever shown her a thread of kindness, the nurse who had attended to her in the hospital. When she woke up, she could only remember her name and every tiny sound was too loud for her sensitive ears and when she looked around her vision went blue and she could see through the walls of her room and through people’s skin. All she did for the first week was cover her ears and keep her eyes glued shut, that is until Eliza Danvers quietly sat on the edge of the bed and talked in a voice barely above a whisper and when Kara opened one eye to look at her, Eliza smiled gently at her.

It continued like this for a while, Eliza was the only nurse Kara would allow in her room and sometimes, Eliza would talk quietly about her husband Jeremiah and their daughter Alex and how she was working 2 jobs plus this to put herself through med school and give Alex a better life, Eliza had even given her a pair of glasses that prevented her seeing through walls problem, but then the hospital discharged her and she was put into the foster system. Kara rubbed her forehead, she needed to clear her head.

 

Running always cleared Kara’s mind, she could focus on the sound of her sneakers hitting the pavement and the sound of distant cars passing by. Living in Central City had its perks, it was a quiet city, an afterthought on a map, in fact, if you didn’t know it existed you could pass right by it, Kara figured. The only tourist attraction they had was the so-called “flash” that saved people, she mostly dismissed that as a load of crap, a ploy by the mayor’s office with fancy projectors and an actor in a stupid red suit.

Kara came to a crosswalk and started to cross when she heard screeching tires and gunfire going off, she looked down the street just in time to see a black SUV with a man in a clown mask shooting at 2 pursuing CCPD cars, she realized too late that the car was heading straight for her and she closed her eyes, wondering if this would be the thing that finally did her in.

It wasn’t until Kara opened her eyes that she realized that she was on the sidewalk and there was a man in a red leather suit, a mask obscured his face, his chest enblazed with a white emblem, a lightning bolt in the center, standing next to her, trying to catch his breath, his hands resting on his knees.

“Is standing in the middle of the street a hobby for you?” The masked man asked, out of breath; his voice seemed to be vibrating as he spoke; meanwhile, Kara was at a loss for words.  
“I-I was on the street, that car was headed right for me.” She managed, pointing at the street.  
“Yeah, I saved you, ” He said, flashing a grin at her. “you’re welcome by the way.”  
“How-?” Kara stopped to think, red suit, lightning bolt. “Wait, you’re-“  
“The Flash,” He said, grinning at her. “don’t be too starstruck.” After he spoke, he disappeared, the pavement smoking where he once stood.  
So he wasn’t a tourist campaign, The Flash was real as she was, and he had superpowers, just like her. 

She wasted no time in chasing after him, her legs moving at superhuman speeds, she could kiss these sneakers goodbye, because as she ran, she smelled burning rubber. Whatever, she needed new shoes anyway, she needed to find this guy, or she couldn’t live with herself. She rounded a corner and what remained of her shoes skidded on the concrete as she stopped, the police were apprehending the 4 men who had been in the SUV. 

She caught a fleeting glimpse at the “Flash” as he sped away from the scene. She was tempted to follow but there were too many people around, she was already an oddity, a girl with burnt shoes and windswept blonde hair wasn’t exactly the definition of blending in and she wasn’t about to get stopped by some cop with a god complex.

 

Kara fell face first down onto her bed, a crack following soon after. She rolled over and groaned, she had forgotten to gauge her force as she landed, too bad she failed math in school or it would be much easier. Kara stared at her white popcorn ceiling, the best she could afford was a tiny studio apartment with popcorn ceiling and neighbors who were fond of doing it at 2 am; the whole apartment smelled vaguely like piss and she tried not to wonder if it was animal or not.

Suddenly, an idea struck her and she hurriedly grabbed her laptop, she opened a google search and typed “The Flash.” She was going to find this guy if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
